Incomprehensible Dreams
by Darth-Taisha
Summary: Over summer break at Cross Academy, Yuuki started having some interesting dreams about Kaname making the summer that much hotter. Set just before the beginning of the Anime and obviously AU. Yuuki/Kaname Revised version.
1. Chapter 1

**Incomprehensible Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but I really wish it was. Vampire Knight is so angsty and melodramatic - I just love it.

**Setting:** Summer break a few weeks before the anime starts. This is obviously AU and didn't happen, but I think it will be fun.

* * *

_It's so hot_…

Breathing out in exasperation, Yuuki's head tossed restlessly from side to side on the pillow as the heat in her body became more and more unbearable. It was the middle of summer and some nights were so hot they were almost steamy.

Tonight, so far was the worst of them all, and to Yuuki it was making sleep nearly impossible. Running a weary hand over her forehead she found beads of sweat were there.

Unable to take the heat anymore she gripped the thin sheet with her hand and flung it off to the side and felt a little amount of relief. It was only a matter of minutes of still being uncomfortably hot before she realized that something more drastic needed to be done.

Tiredly, her eyes shifted over to her roomate's empty bed and for once was glad that her best friend was not here. Yori-chan was away for summer vacation visiting her family so she was all alone in their dorm room.

Feeling a little daring, Yuuki decided to remove her nightgown and sleep in the nude for once. Irritably removing the soft but offending garment from her body and tossing it on the floor, she laid back on the bed with a long sigh of contentment.

Snuggling into the mattress, the soft, warm air floated around her body and it no longer felt uncomfortably hot anymore. In fact, the unconstrained feeling of no cloth against her body was liberating and she decided that she was going to sleep nude every night until her room-mate came back from visiting her family.

(It would be her one guilty pleasure.)

Feeling a lot more comfortable and only a little warm now it wasn't long before she finally drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Walking down the long dormitory hallway, Kaname took off his jacket and regretted the fact that he turned down Aidou's offer to stay at his family's luxurious villa with him and the others. It would have been a lot more comfortable, but he knew he would never be able to relax leaving Yuuki alone at the school. Even though she had Zero and the Chairman nearby to protect her it still wasn't enough to satisfy him that she was safe.

He came to her door and just like the night before he soundlessly entered her room. It was becoming a nightly ritual he had gotten into the habit of doing ever since school had been let out. He liked to check on her and watch over her while she slept. Because just being with her made the feelings of loneliness lessen a little.

Closing the door silently behind him he turned and his eyes opened wide at the sight of her lying nude on the bed bathed in moonlight.

His innate sense of decency demanded he should leave immediately or cover her up but instead his body seemed to have a will of its own as his feet began to move him even closer to the bed.

Longingly, his eyes roamed over her supple young body that was just beginning to show signs of budding into a woman. Leaning over the bed his eyes began to glow red as his face moved closer to hers.

He stopped when he saw a soft smile flit over her mouth just before a dreamy sigh escaped her, "…Kan-a-me."

His eyes opened wide but soon he realized she was only dreaming. Slowly a smile touched his mouth; it was one of contentment because he undoubtedly knew it was him that she dreamed of at night.

Lowering his face towards hers his lips began to brush softly over hers.

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open she saw the bright sunlight streaking through her room and gradually opened her eyes until she could tolerate the brightness. She closed them again and settled back against the mattress and was grateful because she remembered today was Sunday and was a day off for her.

Since school had been let out a few weeks ago, her father had been making her work out in the garden and do a lot of cleaning of the common areas around the academy. It was tiring work, but she found she was rather beginning to enjoy it as well. At least it was a lot simpler than her normal duties and the best benefit was that plants and vegetables didn't talk back and disobey her like the other students did all the time. Best of all she could sleep as much as she wanted to at night, because there were no students around it wasn't necessary for her to patrol at night.

The last few weeks had been refreshing for her and she was enjoying her summer immensely. She laid there for several moments before she decided she had lazed around enough and should probably get up and go make some breakfast for herself.

While she was sitting up her hand accidentally grazed over her bare leg and a flush went over her skin when Yuuki realized that she was still naked. The red flush spread even deeper when tendrils of the vivid dream she had last night floated into her mind.

For most of her life she had been dreaming of Kaname and they were usually pretty tame where they would hold hands in the garden and stuff like that, but last night's dream was different…it was horribly embarrassing and was about things she wouldn't even dream about mentioning to anyone…not even Yori-chan.

The dream had also been so realistic that it felt like it had really happened.

_Oh no…no…NO!_ A small almost hyperventilating laugh escaped her as she shook her head violently in denial back in forth because she knew something like last night's dream would never happen like that between them. It just wasn't possible.

Because if she knew one thing for sure, it was that even though she adored the ground that he walked on, Kaname only thought of her like a sister or a friend. She knew he was protective over her and kind but these kinds of dreams were completely unrealistic and obviously never going to happen.

_That's right, it was all in my mind_, she reminded herself in a resolute and still slightly embarrassed manner and decided to get up and get dressed and go have breakfast. As she dressed herself, part of her hoped and prayed with every fiber of her being that she wouldn't see him today.

Because she really needed some time away from Kaname to get those shocking feelings and images out of her mind…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really love Yuuki and Kaname as a couple, but haven't read much in the manga lately. I am hoping rewriting and reposting this story will rekindle some of the love I used to have for the manga. Please share your thoughts with me about them and the story:)

This is my 2nd VK fic, I also wrote "Rainy Days and Awakenings" I hope you guys like this fic as well:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Yuuki…wake up."

Resting on the wooden bench with a book flopped open on her chest, Yuuki swatted at the hand that tapped her on the shoulder like it was an irritating fly before falling back to sleep.

_Sheesh, what an idiot, _Zero mentally complained after rolling his eyes. His hand wasn't nearly as gentle as it was the first time he tapped her shoulder as he shouted, "Yuuki – WAKE UP!"

Yuuki's eyes exploded open and most people would have thought it was comical in the way she almost fell off of the bench. But Zero was different and he didn't consider it funny enough to even crack a smile.

"Dinner's ready, go wash up," he informed her before turning around and striding back towards the house.

"I'm coming," Yuuki muttered before taking a long sigh and could only be grateful it was Zero who woke her up and not…Kaname. She definitely was not mentally or emotionally prepared to see him.

As she picked up her book from off of the ground and began the short trek back to her house, she thought about her futile attempts at forgetting the dream she had last night.

Her innate honesty and sense of fairness made her realize how thinking about him in such a manner was not only wrong, but it was very indecent as well. Their relationship was not like that and she knew she should not think about him in such a way.

But a small part of her wanted to cling to the dream and hold onto the sense of magic and romance that was attached to it. The dream had been the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced and had made her feel loved like she never had been before.

The feel of his lips on her and the way he had made her senses come alive, a sigh escaped her as in the deepest recesses within her heart longed to experience everything that had happened in the dream for real.

_Okay_, her mind reminded herself forcefully. _Enough of this, you have to let it go and move on and stop thinking about it._

Smiling at how foolish she was acting, Yuuki's natural good sense began to reassert itself and she started to feel a little better. After all, it was only a dream and it had only happened one time.

Stepping on to the porch she reached out and opened the backdoor that led into the family dining room. Her heart began to thump wildly when she saw his tall and elegant figure seated with informal grace at the table.

"Good evening, Yuuki," Kaname greeted her evenly from his place behind the table.

_Oh no!_ She groaned and just barely resisted the urge to cover her face. It was beginning to feel like fire was creeping up over it.

"G-good evening…Kaname-sempai," she managed to stutter out before rushing out of the room with the excuse that she needed to wash up before dinner.

* * *

"Oh, there you are Yuuki," her father said gratefully when he noticed she had returned from washing up and he placed a large pitcher of lemonade on the table. "Would you be a dear and please go bring out some glasses and that bottle of wine I have chilling for Kaname."

Her time in the bathroom had done a lot to help restore her composure, but even so, she jumped at the chance to escape being in _his_ presence for a few minutes longer. Her vampire friend was the sharpest person she had ever met and knew she would have to pull off the best acting of her life to keep him from noticing something was not right with her tonight.

Kaname had eyes that saw and noticed everything. It was one of those things about him that definitely unnerved her at times.

Inside the kitchen she found the bottle of wine and began picking up the wine glasses to carry out to the dining room. With exaggerated slowness she began to pick up each one carefully until she had all four of them dangling by their stems in her hands.

"I'll get the bottle of wine for you," Zero told her as he snatched the bottle of wine out from under her from off of the table. "I wouldn't want you to drop it," he teased humorlessly.

Yuuki glared at him but was also a little grateful as the sheer normalcy of her interactions with him made her feel somewhat better. It woke her up and made her even more determined to put that indecent dream she had about Kaname far, far out of her mind.

After entering the dining room she kept her eyes carefully averted from the vampire and began pouring lemonade into all of the glasses and tried her best to appear normally before him. She felt like she was succeeding until she accidentally bumped his hand and jerked away from him as if she had been burned.

"Allow me," Kaname offered as though nothing unusual had happened and calmly took the bottle of wine out from in front of her.

Yuuki blushed and her eyes darted towards the kitchen and she longed to escape.

"Have a seat, Yuuki, everything is done and I am sure our guest is ready to begin eating his dinner," the Headmaster said ordering her as he fluttered down into his seat.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly without making eye contact with Kaname and took her seat at the table next to him.

The atmosphere at the table became silent after the blessing was said as everyone was pretty hungry. Except for Yuuki, she found that nearly everything on her plate tasted like sawdust and only took small bites of food and then had to drink lemonade to wash it down past the large lump in her throat.

Across the table she felt a pair of lavender eyes on her and she silently raised her eyes to meet his over her wine glass. Zero frowned and silently asked her what the hell was wrong with her tonight.

Yuuki gave him a smile that was meant to ease any worries he was having about her and she felt like withering under his glare.

Zero stared at her for several moments longer before he went back to eating his meal even though he could still tell she was nervous about something. His eyes glanced toward Kaname who was also watching her and felt like mentally rolling his eyes.

He immediately began to figure out it probably had something to do with him and her feelings for him and decided that he wanted no part of dealing with her emotional baggage when it came to that frigid jerk of a vampire.

Yuuki was very glad when he finally stopped glaring at her and went back to eating his dinner.

"Have you been enjoying your break from school, Yuuki?" Kaname asked her politely out of the blue.

Her eyes met his and she could not stop the warm blush from spreading over her cheeks. Trying to cover up her embarrassment she began to splutter and cough and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Uhm, I am fine," she coughed again lightly and took a sip of her water and felt like an idiot for having such poor table manners in front of him.

Kaname eyes scrutinized her for a moment before taking pity on her and he struck up a conversation about the Vampire Council with her father that he knew would last for the duration of dinner, if not longer.

Resting her eyes firmly on her plate, Yuuki did not look at anyone for the next several minutes and as soon as her father stopped talking, she immediately excused herself and ran into the bathroom.

_Idiot, idiot…idiot_, her mind muttered over and over as she washed her heated cheeks with a cool cloth. Because of her idiotically suspicious behavior at dinner she knew Kaname was sure to seek her out and question her at some point over the evening.

Ten minutes went by and after cracking open the door slowly she peered out and began walking quietly down the long hallway toward her bedroom. Just before she could place her hand on the door and enter the quiet safety of her room she saw Kaname come around the corner and began walking towards her.

"Uhm, hi." Yuuki uttered nervously as she raised her hand in a little wave. Lowering her hand in embarrassment she could only groan at how uncool she was acting.

Time seemed to slow and mutate as she could only hear the sound of her heart beat loudly in her chest as she watched him walk steadily towards her.

Kaname stopped just a foot away from her and Yuuki had to tip her head back to look into his face because of the vast difference in their height.

She frowned a little when she looked into his eyes and saw his facial expression and his eyes were completely unreadable.

"Kaname?"

"I thought you could use some fresh air," Kaname replied in a pleasant voice, partially explaining the reason why he sought her out. "The roses in the garden are very lovely at this time of year."

Yuuki sighed and knew that underneath his polite request was someone who was concerned about her and she had no choice but to accept his subtle invitation.

Feeling horrible and beyond pathetic because of her behavior, Yuuki could only stare at the ground. "Give me a moment to change my clothes and I will meet you near the fountain in ten minutes."

"I will be waiting for you," Kaname told her before turning away from her and walking down the hall.

Yuuki immediately slammed the door behind her and rushed to find a sundress to put on. Not wanting to make him have to wait too long for her she ran a quick comb over her hair, and quickly brushed her teeth and headed outside.

As she walked toward the lovely flower-scented garden her thoughts were all tangled up as she wondered what she was going to say to him. It was inevitable that he was going to ask her what was wrong with her and she had no idea how she was going to answer him. After all, she couldn't tell him the truth…it was just too embarrassing.

Scanning in the distance she saw he was standing near the fountain and the sun was going down behind him. His hair glistened like darkly, burnished copper and Yuuki couldn't help but stare at him.

_He is so beautiful and he looks like a prince_, she thought in awe and somehow it made the gap between them seem even larger and her erotic dream of him even more foolish. Strangely it made her feel calmer and made her determined to act more normal around him.

Her resolve and comfort lasted for only a few moments because as soon as she came near him he immediately placed his arm around her.

At the feel of his hand against the bare skin of her arm, her breath sucked in and her eyes closed. Desperately trying to still her beating heart she began to walk with him toward the edge of the fountain and sat down gingerly on it.

Kaname sat down next to her with his arm still around her. Yuuki turned toward him and moved back slightly when she saw his face was very close to hers. His eyes were searching and compelling as she stared up into them and she felt her mind and body began to grow weak.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" Kaname asked her gently and the look in his eyes began to mesmerize her, causing her heart to race in her chest.

Her throat became dry and she swallowed nervously under his gaze and with a nervous choke she turned away from him. His hand began to move slowly and compassionately over her arm, just like a brother would do when comforting his little sister.

"I am not going to let you leave until you tell me what is bothering you," Kaname said softly but with an undertone in his voice that told her he meant what he said. She knew he was stubborn enough to stay with her all night if that was what he needed to do to get her to open up.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kaname-sempai," Yuuki said quietly with a sigh and lifted her eyes off into the distance because she couldn't bring herself to look meet his concerned gaze. "It is just that…I have been having trouble sleeping at night…" _And I had a dream about you kissing every inch of my naked body (that part, of course, was left unspoken.)_

Her hand clenched around the ruffled edge of her dress and she hoped he would question her any further.

"Is it because of the heat?" Kaname asked her and she almost jumped up as she felt his beautifully, cultured voice close to her ear.

Yuuki throat became even dryer when she turned and she saw his face was only inches away from hers. Staring back at him with big eyes she could only nod her head.

"I see," Kaname said and a small enigmatic smile touched his lips. His arm pulled her closer to him and he knew he was partially responsible for her being uncomfortable around him today. He had crossed the line last night and now it was up to him to make amends.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and breathed in the delicate scent of flowers in her hair.

"I am fine, Sempai, so, you really don't need to worry about me," Yuuki declared with her brightest smile directed at him.

Kaname stared down at her for a few moments before he began to relax a little. He knew everything would be fine, and just blow over, because he would not allow something like what had happened last night to ever happen again. After all, it was too soon for their relationship to change.

He gave her a brotherly squeeze of her shoulders before looking down at her with the fond eyes of a long-time friend. "Yuuki, I am here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Her eyes were contrite as she stared back at him and knew she never should have tried to avoid him. She had only ended up hurting his feelings in the end.

Placing a gentle hand on his arm she nodded solemnly. "I know that, Kaname-sempai. You have always been there for me."

"I always will be," he promised her and patted her hand. "Now, Yuuki, allow me to show you the roses in the garden, I think you will agree with me they are particularly lovely right now."

"Alright," she replied and was relieved that he wasn't mad at her and everything seemed okay between them. Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief and allowed him to take her hand and begin leading her toward the rose garden.

After they walked through the garden and viewed the prettiest roses, Kaname took her back to her room because it was starting to get dark outside. She opened the door and was about to go inside when she turned and looked up at him and said, "Goodnight, Kaname-sempai."

"Goodnight to you, Yuuki," he responded and his eyes met hers. "Pleasant dreams," he said before turning away from her and began leaving the dormitory.

A picture of him kissing her body in the moonlight floated in her mind making her cheeks flame up and catch her breath. She hurried and went into her bedroom and began to get ready for bed.

An hour later she was tossing and turning in the heat and decided that sleeping in the nude really was necessary in the summer time. Without another thought about decency she removed her nightgown and within minutes she was fast asleep.

It wasn't long before she began to dream about him again…

* * *

The full moon was high in the sky when Kaname went to check on her. He closed the door behind and him and turned around and saw she was once again on the bed naked. He moved in closer to the bed and lightly brushed the tips of her hair with his hand.

Yuuki moved slightly and made a sound that was a little like a moan. To Kaname it sounded distinctly erotic and he decided for his sanity he was going to cover her up and leave early tonight.

He reached over to draw her sheet over her and was surprised when she immediately swatted it off.

Still asleep Yuuki mumbled, "No…don't," and flopped over onto her side.

Kaname couldn't help but smile because she looked so adorable; it reminded him a little of when they were children. She always did like to talk in her sleep.

He decided he would leave her alone tonight, he didn't want a repeat of last night. "Goodnight, Yuuki…sleep well," he whispered before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:** I decided to update a few days early so I can focus on my other stories, please let me know if you like this:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

[One week later…]

"Thank you, it looks delicious," Yuuki said to the waitress after she set the huge triple fudge sundae in front of her on the table. She had worked extra hard during the week and her father had given her some money to treat herself as a reward.

After taking a large bite and closing her eyes as she savored the yummy taste of one of her favorite foods, her mind began to reflect over the past few days. It had been a very good week where she had accomplished a lot to help out around the academy and best of all she was once again comfortable around Kaname-sempai.

Everything was back to normal, and best of all she was no longer dreaming about doing inappropriate things with him. For some reason the dreams just ceased completely and was grateful she had only dreamed like that a couple of times. Yuuki was glad because the dreams had been making her feel uncomfortable around him and that had been horrible for her.

Kaname-sempai was the person she loved the most out of everyone around her and if for some reason he stopped being her friend she didn't know how she would deal with that if it ever happened.

A small frown came over her face as she thought about him. She couldn't quite pin it down, but he seemed to be in a bad mood lately. A couple of times he had almost lost his patience with her and that was something very unusual for him.

Since the moment she had met him, he had been the most patient and kind person/vampire she had ever met. While she knew he wasn't a saint and knew he had another darker side to him. It was a side he never, ever showed to her.

Pushing away the half-eaten sundae, Yuuki wondered if she should talk to him and see if there was something bothering him. After all, he was always there for her when she needed something.

With her mind fired up with determination, Yuuki quickly paid for the sundae and began running through town towards the school. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and didn't realize it was beginning to grow dark outside.

Focused on her upcoming conversation with Kaname she didn't see the tall man in the long black trench-coat until she ran straight into him.

"Well, well…what have we here?" The man mused in a silky, whispery sort of voice. His eyes roamed over her as he pushed her hair off to the side and exposed her neck. "You look very tasty, miss."

Terrified, Yuuki looked straight into his glowing bright, red eyes and immediately reached for Artemis on her hip.

Her eyes opened wide and her heart began to race in fear when she realized she had forgotten to bring it with her. Since most of the night-class was gone for the summer she had stopped wearing it because it just got in her way when she was doing her chores.

She began to struggle wildly and by some miracle was able to break free. Running as fast as she could Yuuki looked around for someone to help her but for some unknown reason the streets were completely deserted.

The sky was growing darker and she could feel the vampire was very close, she could feel her old fear of vampires gripping her and making her legs tremble.

Unable to run any longer and scared out of her wits, Yuuki hid behind a large tree near an alley and hoped she had lost the vampire. Peeking around the tree she saw him coming towards her and stifled a scream in the back of her throat.

One last futile look around her showed her she was all alone. Her legs gave out as she sank to the ground in fear. There was nowhere else for her to escape. She could only wait and hope he wouldn't find her.

Several tense moments passed by with only the sound of her racing heart in her chest.

Then she heard a loud groan and looked around the corner and saw blood splatter as he exploded and Kaname was behind him with glowing red eyes.

In a matter of seconds the vampire began to dissipate into dust and scatter into the warm summer air.

"Come here, Yuuki," she heard Kaname's dear voice call out to her.

A small sob escaped her and her legs were still shaking as she ran out from her hiding place and launched herself into the safety of his embrace.

"You found me," she whispered near tears and buried her face in his chest as she clung to him.

"Of course," Kaname told her as he unclamped the tight death-grip she had around his waist and scooped her up bridal style into his arms.

Slightly embarrassed because she had needed him to save her, Yuuki put her arm around his neck and hid her face near his neck. But she was only able to enjoy being in his arms for a few moments because almost immediately he began to lecture her.

"What were you doing running around town this close to dusk and why don't you have Artemis with you?"

Yuuki's eyes opened wide as she flinched under his glare that was, for once, very similar to the look Zero usually gave her.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, K-kaname-sempai," she stuttered out. "I w-wasn't thinking and…I accidentally left it... at home."

Kaname released a long suffering breath as though he was holding back before he contained himself and his eyes stared straight into hers with some semblance of his normally patient expression. "Are you okay?"

_I am much better now_…Yuuki thought as she snuggled her face in his chest with a contented sigh. "I'm fine…I'm sorry I worried you," she mumbled softly before a sense of weariness began to overtake her and her eyelids began to grow heavy.

Kaname stared down at her a few moments later and realized she had fallen asleep and looked like a peaceful angel with her face buried in his chest as he carried her. But he knew looks were deceiving because she seemed to have a knack for getting herself into trouble.

"Ah Yuuki," he breathed out slowly, speaking to himself in a slightly harassed voice. "What am I going to do with you?"

The last week had been hellish for him. To punish himself for his earlier lapse in judgment he had forced himself to continue to watch over her at night.

The punishment he had chosen for himself was severe because it was causing deeply suppressed emotions to come forth from within his being.

Longing…loneliness.

He was lonely, painfully so and he learned more about the agony of loneliness – not the loneliness that comes after losing someone you loved, like he did with his parents after they died. But the kind that comes from having someone he ached for close to him, but he was not able to hold her and love her like he wanted to.

Seeing her almost grown into a woman had awoken something within him and he was having trouble dispelling it. For once his legendary self control was letting him down and it was beginning to frustrate him.

He finally reached Yuuki's dormitory and carefully opened the door so he wouldn't awaken her. With a few more weeks to go before the next school term was about to start he was considering taking up Aidou's offer and joining the others at his villa.

He settled the still sleeping Yuuki on her bed and closed the door behind him and knew he just didn't have it within himself to leave her right now. He would miss her too much and at least now he got to spend _some_ time with her.

As he headed back toward his own dormitory he decided it would have to do for now…

* * *

A few hours later he decided to check on her just to make sure she was alright. After all, he told himself, she'd had a horrible fright earlier this evening in town. Even so, he knew deep down that it was just a convenient excuse to see her he was latching onto.

He entered her room and saw she was still dressed in the clothes she had worn into town earlier, because he knew it would have embarrassed her if he would have changed her into a nightgown so he had left her the way she was. Since she was fully clothed tonight he decided there would be no harm in him staying with her for a while tonight.

For several moments he sat on her room-mate's empty bed with his long legs stretched out and was comforted by the sound of her even breathing. Being around her and not having to hide his feelings for her while she slept was peaceful and gave him strength.

Suddenly, Yuuki let out a terrified cry and began breathing rapidly as if she were running and her heart began racing from fright.

"No, get away from me…don't hurt me…" she mumbled in a scared little voice and Kaname could tell she was still asleep but was reliving the frightening event from earlier in the day.

He stood next to her bed for a few minutes and smoothed her hair gently with his hand in an effort to calm her. And when she wouldn't stop crying and began to visibly grow more anxious he took the drastic measure of climbing into bed next to her and holding her close to him.

His warmth against her seemed to be almost magical because in mere moments she was almost completely calm and began to nuzzle her face in the hollows of his neck.

Like he was her giant teddy-bear, her arm clutched around his waist and her body melded itself against his. As though it had a will of its own her leg ended up tangling around his.

Kaname felt himself tense up as he felt her begin to place sleepy little kisses all over his exposed neck. "Mmm…Kan-a-me," she breathed out dreamily and snuggled even closer to him.

His eyes opened wide and he tried to move away from her as her tantalizing nearness was beginning to tempt him unbearably. But her arms clamped around him like a vice-grip and refused to let go of him.

At that point he had to smile at the situation and at how strong she was in her slumbering state as he felt himself suddenly pushed back flat onto his back and pressed into the mattress. He found her unconscious behavior to be utterly sexy and felt himself beginning to grow uncomfortably and reluctantly aroused.

In his other lifetime, his ancient self had been with many women over the years. But in his current form he had kept himself pure as he waited for the fulfillment of his plans to keep her safe and for her to grow up.

With a slightly frustrated and amused sigh, he decided it was time to extricate himself carefully and leave without waking her up. But her arms had a stranglehold as tight as death around him and she kept making cute little sounds.

He laid there for awhile and waited for her to loosen her grip so he could slip away and couldn't think of a time when he had been more entertained by her. As much as his body craved to join itself with hers, he couldn't help but see the humor in all of this.

All thoughts of laughter vanished completely a few moments later when Yuuki's searching mouth found his and began to move innocently over his.

He tried to remain still and wait for her to get off of him but her lips tasted so sweet and a overwhelming desire for her blood began to tempt his senses. Choosing the lesser of two evils his lips began to press back against hers and his arms slid around her waist.

In her sleeping mind it was beginning to reach sensory overload at how realistic the dream felt to her. It was so vivid she could actually taste and feel her beloved Kaname-sensei's lips moving against hers. Her nostrils flared and she was sure she could even smell his unique and beautiful scent.

No other vampire or person on earth smelled like he did and she had always loved it whenever she was in his arms and he was holding her close to his body. To her, he had a clean, pure scent that clung to every molecule and pore in his body and even his clothes. The smell of him made her want to hold onto him forever and never let him go, so she unconsciously began to draw herself even closer to him.

She could feel his sweet breath on her face as his mouth claimed hers before he clamped his arms around her and rolled her soft body underneath his hard length.

Yuuki's eyes opened wide with shock as the realization struck her that this was no dream.

It was happening for real!

"Kaname…sensei?" she breathed out in a dazed voice and pushed against him with a frown. "What…what are you doing here?"

His dark, silky hair was hanging around his face and his eyes were glazed with passion as his mouth hovered only inches over hers. "I was worried about you and after I came to check on you – you started having nightmare."

"Oh," she whispered in a small voice and her befuddled mind tried to comprehend the whole situation of him being on top of her but failed miserably.

"I apologize, Yuuki," Kaname told her simply, with no explanation, taking all of the blame onto himself. "I should go now," he stated quietly and began to move off of her.

At his intention to leave her, Yuuki's heart began to sink. She had always loved and adored him at a distance and had never truly believed that anything more would ever happen between them in the future. The relationship between them was only that of a child loving the one who had saved her.

This situation was like a beloved dream to her and it was one she didn't want to let go of now that she had him near her. Her rational mind was practically screaming at her that this was all wrong and he should leave but her in her heart she wanted him to stay with her a bit longer.

In the end her heart won. Yuuki's hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist, "Please don't go…"

Kaname looked down at her and his gaze was uncompromisingly honest as he stated simply, "If I stay I will kiss you and…possibly more…"

At the thought of _more_ and the look in his eyes as he stared down at her in the moonlight, Yuuki's face began to grow flushed. Her heart began to race uncontrollably even though she trusted him completely.

She didn't know if their relationship would change after tonight or how he even felt about her and part of her didn't care. No matter what the future would bring, she would always have tonight to remember him by.

"I-I understand," she responded in a quiet voice and her eyes never left him.

Kaname began to lower himself back down beside her. Reaching out his hand slowly his thumb traced lightly over her lower lip, his eyes were telling her this was her last chance, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she told him with eyes full of trust, they became wide as she watched him move closer to her, his mouth just hovered over hers.

"Yuuki," he breathed out in surrender before his lips descended onto hers…

**Author's Note:** Remember everyone, this story is AU and simply a scenario that I consider to be in the category of "might have been or what if." I really like this couple together and have always enjoyed just how beautiful they looked together in the manga. Anyway, I plan for there to be 2 or 3 more chapters.


End file.
